Arthur's Birthday Present
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Merlin decides to celebrate Arthur's birthday by taking him down to the tavern. What is Arthur's special present? Crack fic.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Merlin unfortunately

**Title**

Arthur's Birthday Present

**Summary**

Merlin decides to celebrate Arthur's birthday by taking him down to the tavern. What is Arthur's special present?

**.**

It was a special day for people in Camelot; it was Arthur's birthday today. Yes, the young King would be celebrating his twenty first birthday. His personal manservant, Merlin, wanted to make it a very special day. For the past week, he spent his time persuading Arthur's close friends to meet him down at the tavern on his birthday. He even managed to convince Gwen to play an important role. She was to blindfold him and lead him down to the tavern.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Merlin?" Gaius asked, peering over a dusty book from a far table.

Merlin rolled his eyes. There was always one person who had to disagree with his plans. "Of course it is! Arthur hates me going down to the tavern, but if he actually experienced some time there he might come around and realize it's a good thing."

"So this is for your own benefit?"

Merlin thought about his question, then nodded, grinning, "I'm doing this for Arthur's sake. Even Gwen thinks it's a good idea. The King needs to relax every now and then." With Morgana running around on the loose and creating chaos against Camelot almost every day, Arthur deserved a bit of a break. "If he asks you where I am, you can tell him for once that I am down at the tavern."

Gaius didn't like the smirk on Merlin's face. It could only mean one thing; trouble. "What are you planning to do to him?"

Merlin maintained an innocent expression. "Oh, I'm sure you will hear about it all later... or you could come down and join us too. Anyway, I have to go and prepare." Without uttering another word, Merlin raced out the door leaving behind a very confused Gaius.

**.**

The first person Merlin ran into was Gwaine. Literally. He almost barrelled the guy over. Gwaine drew out his sword, then spun around and prepared to drive it through his attacker. "Ah, stop! It's me, Merlin!" Merlin cried, holding his hands up in defence.

Gwaine blinked. "Merlin?" He lowered his sword, "You need to be careful who you run into; I could've killed you." He placed his sword back in its scabbard hanging at his side then spoke again, "Are you ready? All the knights are at the tavern now waiting to surprise Arthur."

Merlin nodded. "I hope he likes his surprise, it took a lot of time to get this right."

"And a lot of rehearsal. I don't think I've ever worked so hard before in my life," Gwaine replied, then pointed forward. "I think we ought to go down to the tavern now; I passed Gwen before and she said Arthur's good and ready to go and see his present."

Merlin nodded again, and followed Gwaine through the castle hallways until they reached the entrance door. They exited the castle and made their way across the grass to the tavern where utter hilarity awaited.

**.**

They entered the tavern and Merlin was happy to see all the Knights of the Round Table were in the room, dressed in their usual armour. Gwaine rushed over to the Knights and took his position, right in front of the group. Merlin stood to the side; he had directed the choreography, but he was far too uncoordinated to actually get involved.

"Okay, here we are, Arthur," Gwen said, gently pushing Arthur forwards.

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "It smells like tavern." No one said anything as Gwen proceeded to remove the blindfold. Once the scrap of cloth was gone from his face, Arthur looked around the room, his eyes widening in terror. This was not how he imagined his birthday. "Why am in the tavern?" He demanded, then glanced at Merlin. "Merlin..."

"Okay, guys, show Arthur his present!" Merlin said, running over to Gwen's side to use her as a shield so Arthur wouldn't throttle him.

"What the..." Arthur said, training his eyes on his Knights. They stood before him in a triangle formation with Gwaine at the front. Merlin clicked his fingers, and the knights opened their mouths and started to sing the words of 'Happy Birthday' to their King. Arthur felt flattered and thought, 'aww, that's nice of them', but that thought soon faded when the knights ended the song. They stood still, with their legs wide and knees bent slightly.

Merlin clicked his fingers again, and the knights all stepped to the left, then right, then left twice at a quick pace. At the direction of Gwaine, the knights then stepped to the right, then left, then right twice. Merlin placed a hand over his stomach to contain his laughter, while Arthur looked on, completely horrified. The knights then held out their hands before them, wrists crossed over each other while they continued their leg movement. After about three rounds of this dancing, the knights stopped and looked at Arthur with hopeful eyes as they collected their breaths. "What did you think, Arthur?" Percival asked in between pants.

Needless to say, Arthur was lost for words. What on earth had just happened? His brain was busy trying to make sense of things. "I... uh..."

"I think he loved it guys, he's almost lost for words," Merlin remarked, then made his way to the counter.

The knights exchanged high fives, then proceeded to follow Merlin to get some drinks. Once the knights had walked away, Arthur turned to Gwen and said, "I knew there was a reason I didn't like taverns."

**.**

How was that for a crack story? Completely different time era and all, but I wanted to try something a little different, and that's what I came up with. I hope you found it somewhat enjoyable. Reviews much appreciated!

Oh, the song 'Gangman Style' doesn't belong to me, that belongs to Korean popstar, Psy.


End file.
